Hello Little Red
by flowerdrops
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles set in the Next-Generation in many HPFC challenges and competitions. Ch1 Albus Severus:"The harder we fall, we'll just try again":


**Harder We Fall  
Next-Gen Albus Severus  
Word Count: 1,038**

[.o0o.]

**There will be highs, and there will be lows the same **  
**Oh well never run from our mistakes **  
**The harder we fall the harder we try **  
**We'll just try again**

[.o0o.]

"Al, is it really going to be alright? Flying, I mean." Rose Weasley's red hair bobbed gently in the autumn breeze as she walked beside Albus Severus Potter towards the quidditch pitch.

Albus turned towards his cousin and sighed deeply. "I don't really know, Rosie. Actually, um, I think it'll be fine. Yeah, it'll good."

His words were very awkward and even Rose acknowledged it. James's words were still echoing inside Albus's head.

_"Yeah right Al. You've got in Gryffindor. Good job. But just that makes you so proud of yourself. I mean, is that enough? Look at me. I'm in the Gryffindor quidditch team, and I'm the _seeker_. What do you think that you'll be able to do on the first flying lesson? A bummer of course. I bet you'll be much worser than professor Longbottom on his first time flying."_

Albus shuddered as he thought about what his older brother had said, but he told himself: _Don't be stupid, Al. That's just James. He's like that. Even dad said. James likes a laugh. _

But he didn't think that he could kid himself with the fact that he'll be unbearably bad at flying.

Rose put a comforting hand on Albus's shoulder. "Hey," She whispered softly and reassuringly. "It's going to be alright." Albus gave Rose a weak little smile. He wished that what she just said will become true.

Well, someone comes that will make sure that this day will be _really_ good.

"Hey! Potter! Weasley!" A familiar drawling voice called behind them.

Rose bared her fangs, no, sorry, teeth and balled her fists. Albus face-palmed. _Just like his ratted death eater of a father._

Scorpius Malfoy strutted towards the two of them and studied them as if studying a couple of cornish pixies. "Well, what do you think, Potter, how good will you fly?"

"Well-" Albus started, not trusting himself to answer. Luckily, Rose saved him.

"What? You think that you can do better than Albus? Please, his father is _Harry Potter_." She rolled her eyes to Albus.

OK, she didn't really save him. It was quite embarrassing that Rose sometimes uses his father to _save _him. Scorpius sneered, "Yeah. I almost forgot. You're the pathetic son of Harry Potter. Silly me."

"Eat dung, Malfoy." Al murmured to his feet.

"Everyone please come here! The lesson is about to start!" Barked madame Hooch. Rose took Albus by the shoulder and steered Albus towards the rest of the class. "Now, everyone stand to the left of your broomstick, hold your hand above the broomstick and say 'up'." Madame Hooch told the class.

Albus looked nervously at the broom below his hand. He gulped, looked at Rose and spoke softly, "Up."

To his surprise, the broomstick flew instantly to his outstretched hand, nearly knocking him out. Rose guffawed but her broom didn't do anything.

"Up!" She shouted, "Up. Up! Up, up, UP!" Suddenly, the broom flew into her hand and she rocked backwards in surprise. This time, Albus chuckled at her.

He looked at Scorpius Malfoy. He was smirking at both of them and the broom was stuck firmly in his hands.

After a five minutes, and everyone had been able to get a grip on their broom, madame Hooch yelled, "Now everyone, mount your brooms!" Everyone did what she said and mounted their brooms.

Albus saw Rose bite her lip, what she always do when she's in a sate of nervousness. Scorpius Malfoy was smirking down at the broom as if he has been flying for all his life. This made Albus snort.

"Now, on my whistle, everyone kick the ground and try to fly," Madame Hooch shouted at us.

"One!"

Albus pushed himself down on the broom.

"Two!"

Albus squinted towards the blue sky, fixing on a point far off right.

Madame Hooch's shrill sound of her whistle sounded in the air. Albus kicked the soft, grass covered land as hard as he can. He stumbled a little but he made sure that he kept his balance.

The cool morning air hit his cheek hardly but it felt like nothing. Quite the contrary, it felt as if the sky was welcoming him in it's warm embrace. Albus smiled and welcomed it.

He felt like a bird as he flew in and out of his classmates. The Gryffindors all cheered and clapped as he made a little loop next to Rose, which made her utter a little soft scream, but she cheered anyway.

Albus turned around towards the Slytherins. In the front of the group, he saw Scorpius Malfoy glower at him. He gave him a little smirk.

But the smirk was wiped off his face quickly. "Ouch!" Albus moaned as someone's shoulder bumped into his ribs. He turned around just in time to see Crabbe faking a guilty smirk. "Oh, sorry." He said, and Albus began to fall.

Panic began to fill inside Albus's head. He gripped onto his broom and gritted his teeth.

He could hear madame Hooch yelling at him but her words were inaudible, the Gryffindors shouting at the Slytherins and the Slytherins patting Crabbe on the back on what he had just done.

Albus pulled on his broom. Yes, it's slowing down. Suddenly, all at once the broom stopped in mid-air. He pulled down slowly and his toes touched the ground and slipped off the broom.

"Yes!" Rose shouted, hugging Albus. "Luckily you're alive," She panted. "I thought you'll be dead."

"The harder fall, we'll just try again,"

* * *

**A/N: This is actually the first time trying to write a Next-Gen fan fic, so, I'm not sure how well I've done.**

**This is written for the Disney Character Challenge/Competition Vidia_-Someone's first flight_and the Classic Disney Movie Challenge Aladdin_-Flying._**


End file.
